wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aasimar
The Aasimar are a superior race of humanoids that inhabit in Aaslar Desert. They are one of the most important people in society and resisted the corruption from the Burning Legion. History Early History Nearly 15,000 years ago, the Aasimar were among the races that existed on Argus. Inhabiting in the desert land (known as Aaslar Desert which they name it) the Aasimar were drawn to a religious path as paladins or spellcasters. They call on divine magic as opposed to arcane magic. Together, the entire population began to build two major capital cities on each side at the eastern and western end of Aaslar Desert. Both were named Unoran (eastern) and Alsanar (western). After building their capital cities, which took nearly a thousand years, the Aasimar started to learn and oppose to their arcane magic. This allowed them to continue reconstructing their civilization through the desert, building tombs and temples where they could worship their honor and ancestry forever. War against the Burning Legion Five thousand years later, the Aasimar lived peacefully through their lives until the Burning Legion invaded the planet. The Aasimar from the Eastern Kingdom of Unoran received a message from the Prophets of the Sun about the warning and would be protect themselves from the Burning Legion's demonic corruption. The Eastern Aasimar tried to send a message to the Western Aasimar from Alsanar, but it was too late. The Legion took advantage on the Aasimar of Alsanar and offered them power over the land. The Aasimar of Alsanar fell to the corruption of the Burning Legion and would soon turn against the uncorrupted Aasimar of Unoran. As the war between the uncorrupted races and the demons of the Burning Legion started, the the uncorrupted Aasimar received a message from Tyro Winvar that corruption can end. The Aasimar followed Tyro's guidance and fought against the Burning Legion and saving most of their brethren from the Legion's corruption. Many of the corrupted Aasimar returned to their city which would soon become ruins for the next thousands of years. Deceiver In World of Warcraft: Deceiver, the Aasimar continued to ally their friendly races against the Legion and weaken corruption around the planet. Both the Alliance and Horde ally the Aasimar in their quest to restore Aaslar Desert and destroy the Demonic masters. Abilities As a general rule, the Aasimar were very wise, intelligent and charismatic sometimes. They are quite preceptive, noticing things that others do not, and they can see largely unimpeded in perfect darkness, while also possessing the ability to cast magical light to aid those who cannot. Appearance Aasimar bear the mark of their celestial touch through many different physical features that often vary from individual to individual. Most commonly, aasimar are very similar to humans. Nearly all of these humanoids are very beautiful and taller like other humanoids. Aasimar have pupil-less golden eyes and their skin color is pale to dark brown. Their hair color can be red, blonde, brown, black or silver. Language It is unknown what language they speak, but it is common. Notable Aasimar *Khana Maslor - Queen of Unoran *Aaslor Horandi - King of Alsanar and final boss in the Dungeon. Category:Aasimar Category:Humanoids Category:Neutral races Category:Races